I found my soulmate
by Isabelle De Bojangle
Summary: Chandler and Freddie have met while filming together, they fell in love
1. Chapter 1

Chandler woke up in a cold sweat, frantically looking for his beloved, who wasn't lying in bed right next to him.

"Freddie? FREDDIE?!"

He could hear footsteps and not five seconds later, the bedroom door was flung open and Freddie came rushing towards him, pulling him close to his chest.

"Babe? You ok, what is it?"

Safe now, in his lover's arms, Chandler allowed himself to relax. It was only a bad dream, he told himself. Nothing to worry about at all.

"I had a nightmare! They replaced me on the show and I had to watch you with some other guy… It was excruciating. I couldn't breathe!"

Freddie placed a loving kiss on the top of Chandler's messy blond head.

"It was just a dream! You always do this when something big is about to happen. Remember when we had our first sex-scene? You dreamed that the show got cancelled and that we would never find another job. And that time when Will got shot? You dreamed that I had gotten married to some girl! Just relax, babe! In two hours, we're going to go back to work, and everything will be perfect! Ok?"

Freddie always managed to calm him down and Chandler gave his boyfriend a grateful kiss. He was right! Whenever something big happened on the show, Chandler would get really edgy and nervous and have nightmares the day before. And this was probably the biggest that had ever happened on a daytime soap.

"You're right", he said, smiling now, "I'm just overreacting, as usual! It's just… This is big, Fred, this could really turn things around!"

"I know!" Freddie agreed, smiling as he looked into the eyes of the one he loved, "And when were done shooting this scene…"

"We have to wait until it airs, Fred, we have to see how the people will react first!"

"Fine! We wait until the episode is out, and then… so are we!"

It was something they had discussed for months now, the possibility of going public with their love for each other, letting the world know that it wasn't just on-screen chemistry that made Will and Sonny such a loving couple, it was the off-screen love affair between the two actors that shone through every single scene. They had tried, at first, they really did, to keep it professional and not let the other cast and crew suspect that something was going on, but as things progressed, it was getting harder and harder to concentrate and there had been plenty of times, when shooting a scene, where they would get a little too… excited or a little too… touchy-feely with each other, and quite frankly, the amount of actual boners that had made it through to the American public, were staggering.

Freddie gave Chandler another sweet kiss.

"Feeling any better?"

Chandler looked at the most beautiful young man alive, getting lost in the way those intoxicating lips were moving as he talked and gave a fake sigh.

"Still a little edgy, I guess", he said, mentally hoping that Freddie would see right through him and give him what he wanted. Freddie smiled slightly and gave him another, longer kiss.

"How about now?" he asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. Chandler nodded.

"A little better!" he said, his arms moving up to wrap themselves around Freddie's neck, pulling him closer for another kiss. Freddie went willingly, knowing exactly what his precious Chandler was after, his hands already moving down Chandler's chest.

"How about now?" he asked, somewhat breathless, as Chandler started moving his lips over his neck. Chandler dragged his tongue up to Freddie's ear, just as one of Freddie's hands was closing in on his erection.

"You're getting there!" he whispered and gently bit Freddie's earlobe. There was a gasp from his secret boyfriend that went straight to his groin and he sighed with pleasure as Chandler took a hold of his hard dick and started moving his hand slowly.

"I think I know what you need!" Freddie whispered back and Chandler, instantly recognizing the look in his lover's eyes and the tone of his voice, lay back down. Freddie pulled back the covers, revealing his beloved's naked body, unconsciously licking his lips as he gazed upon the feast that was prepared for him. It was amazing, that after so many times, so many months spent in bed with this gorgeous specimen of manhood, he still felt as though he lost all control whenever he saw Chandler naked and hard and aching for him. Aching, just as Freddie ached for him.

"Fuck… I love you so much!" he said, moving in for yet another passionate kiss before quickly moving down to settle between Chandler's legs, his rather impressive hard on right in front of him.

As Freddie started sucking him, Chandler moaned out loud, his hands burying themselves in Freddie's thick, black hair, the way they always did.

"I love you too", he moaned, congratulating himself on actually being able to respond with a full sentence. His brain had a habit of malfunctioning when Freddie sucked him off. And he really couldn't think of a better way to start the day.

And in just a couple of hours, they would be on set, shooting Will and Sonny's wedding!


	2. Chapter 2 REHEARSAL

"You're supposed to kiss now!" "Thank, God!" 'Will' said, his entire body positively glowing with happiness.

He and 'Sonny' stood still in front of the altar for about two seconds, just looking at each other, their eyes doing a whole conversation that no one else could hear or even begin to understand.

They moved in closer, 'Will' wetting in lips in anticipation. And then… "CUT! Perfect, boys!" "Fuck!"

Freddie muttered to himself, so low that only Chandler, still inches away from his lips, could hear him. Chandler gave him a sympathetic smile, but his frustration at not being allowed to kiss Freddie after such an emotional scene was all but tearing him apart.

They were still holding each other's hands, still lost, somewhat in their own little fantasy world, not even paying attention to what people around them were saying. "Just once, I would like a wedding in Salem to go without a hitch! No murder, no kidnapping, no sudden revelations, just a good old fashioned wedding, is that too much to ask?" they heard Ali say and they both agreed with her, especially in this case.

"It wouldn't be a soap if there was no hitch!" "Alright, people, I want everybody back in five, Diedre, make up! Fix it! And you two!" Freddie took a deep breath and chandler put on his biggest and brightest smile ever as he turned towards the director of the show. "Freddie, Chandler, you're doing great, one thing, though. Prolong the kiss with just a few seconds, almost like you're forgetting that there are people in the room.

Let the audience think that the world is a perfect place before we start blowing shit up in their faces. Can you do that?" "Sure!" It was almost endearing to Chandler how quickly Freddie agreed, or it would have been, if he hadn't almost shouted out: "Absolutely!" at the very second that Freddie spoke. It was a downright miracle that no one had found out the truth about them, the way they were acting. "Good! Keep it up, boys! –

Where's my coffee?" "I need some air, what about you?" Loosely translated, that meant: 'Let's get out of here and make out for a few minutes', and they both left the set, making sure no one saw or followed before Chandler had Freddie up against a wall, hands in his hair, body pressed against that of his lover, kissing him with a desperate frenzy. "God, it feels like I haven't touched you for several hours!" "Less talking, babe!"

Freddie attacked his mouth again, holding onto Chandler's head as if he were afraid to let go. One of Chandler's hands was already groping Freddie's ass, pushing their groins together. Loving the feeling, Freddie moved his head down to lick Chandler's neck, making his beloved shudder in barely contained ecstasy. It was stupid, and probably the worst idea ever, but it was like they were addicted to each other.

One kiss wasn't enough. One grope wouldn't cut it. One look and they wanted to feel skin on skin in a matter of seconds. It had been that way, right from the start. At first, it was just their eyes doing the fucking, sending heated looks across the set, making each other lose focus on the scene. And then, it got physical. It still amazed them both how quickly it had escalated from one kiss to a million, from a simple touch to blowjobs in between takes. But it was their own private little fantasy world and they loved it there.

And their session now would probably have ended in a similar fashion, had they not been interrupted but a familiar voice. "Time to get back, boys!" "Shit!"

Chandler and Freddie literally flew apart, staring wild-eyed at the intruder. Their sweet little fantasy world was starting to crumble. Alison smirked at their flushed state and shook her head. "And Chandler, you go straight to make up, you look like… well, you look like you just had a make out-session with someone. –Freddie, you too! But Chandler needs to go first!

This was not how they had expected people to react when they found out about the secret relationship. At least not how they expected the cast and crew to react. And telling Ali that it wasn't what it looked like was probably not gonna work here. "Oh, don't look at me like that! I've been here longer than either of you have been alive, you don't think this has happened before? Trust me, I could tell you stories... –Chandler! Make up!" It was weird, but hearing her tell him what to do was natural to Chandler. She had been his soap-mom for years now. The nod came automatically and he left to get his makeup fixed, not even thinking about it. "You stay here a minute or so, then you go fix yourself up, too!" "Yes, ma'am!"

Ali smiled at him, an honest, friendly smile. "I've known for months, boys, you need to be a little more discreet. Hell, we managed to stay together for years, me and… Anyway, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't look out for my son?" Freddie relaxed, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. As Ali turned to leave, he called her back. "Ali? Thanks!" "Just try and do your thinking with the big head when you're on the job, and you'll be fine!" Freddie nodded, promising to do as she said. Of course, it was easier said than done!


	3. A big Surprise

Of course it was easier said than done! If it had been easier done than said, there would have been no problem. But Chandler and Freddie were in love. They had been for almost two years. They played a couple in love on one of the biggest soaps in history. They were supposed to touch! They were supposed to kiss! They were supposed to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. So how the hell were they supposed to keep it professional? How were they supposed to 'think with the big head'?

Ali had said that she'd known for months! It worried them, because if she knew, maybe someone else did too! And what if Corday knew? When they first got together, the thought of getting caught had been thrilling. They had made every glance, every look, every touch extra steamy, wondering if people would understand. Now, however, it filled them with dread. They knew that the slightest inclination that there was something going on between them, Corday would make either one, or both of them, leave. They weren't disillusioned enough to think that everybody they worked with would embrace their relationship with open arms.

So, they tried to tone it down a bit, tried to make the scenes a little less… obvious, tried to make it look like it was all just a part to play… but that only ended in Corday going ballistic because they weren't 'in the moment'.

"You're supposed to be in love, now act like it!"

So yeah, keeping it cool during work hours was a lot easier said than done.

Then, there was the problem with Alyssa. So far, she'd been a really good sport, acting the sweet perfect girlfriend on award ceremonies and interviews. They knew that the money they paid her to act as Freddie's girl was more than enough, but lately, thanks to Ali catching them the way she did, they had started to worry about that, too. What if something went wrong? What if Alyssa suddenly decided that she wanted more money? What if the job of acting as their 'beard' wasn't paying enough and she went public?

Chandler had plenty of sleepless nights as the airing of the Will and Sonny Wedding episode was drawing closer. Freddie never left his side, and comforted him the best that he could, but he couldn't deny that he was worried too. If everything went according to plan, if the public reacted in a positive way to their wedding, then Chandler and Freddie were going to come out properly. And as much as they wanted the world to know about them, the thought of the reactions from Corday and the others was starting to take its toll.

They had a big fight about it, ending with Freddie taking off and Chandler spending the night hiding out on set, picking up his cell a million times to call his beloved, changing his mind every time. When Freddie showed up for work the next day, he avoided Chandler, not even looking him in the eye.

Which made shooting a scene really difficult. After the fourth take, Corday was starting to go ballistic and Chandler was having an internal panic attack. He could tell by the look of guilt in Freddie's eyes that no, Chan really didn't want to know where he had been all night and it was starting to break him down completely.

"CUT!" came the yell again, even more furious than before. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE TWO OF YOU TODAY?!"

Freddie opened his mouth to reply, but never got the chance.

"I DON'T CARE! WHATEVER IT IS, YOU FIX IT AND YOU DO IT NOW! THIS ISN'T SOME FUCKING PLAYGROUND, PEOPLE, I CAN'T WORK WITH INSUBORDINATE CHILDREN!"

"But…"

"AGAIN! FROM THE TOP! PLACES, EVERYBODY!"

So they tried again. It wasn't even that hard, it was just a simple scene, they had done much harder scenes hundreds of times before, but the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Chandler took a deep breath, he was a professional, after all, they both were, they could do this, they had to do this. It was a matter of saying the words, and then walk out the door.

"We have to find her, before she tries something really stupid!" 'Sonny' said and 'Will' nodded, of course agreeing with his husband. And then… Freddie hugged Chandler. That wasn't in the script. But he did it anyway, held on to Chandler as hard as he could, and Chandler hugged him back, just as tight. Freddie buried his face in Chandler's soft curls, his lips on Chandler's ear.

"Marry me!"

There wasn't a force on god's green earth that could have stopped Chandler from breaking down at that moment. But somehow, he managed to keep it together. Freddie was probably the only one noticing the tremor moving through his body. And as they, reluctantly, let go of each other, Chandler gave a teeny, tiny nod. Freddie reached out and took his hand, his entire face shining more brightly than the sun and they turned as one and both walked towards the exit.

"CUT! That was PERFECT, boys, I knew you had it in you! You know I don't mind improvising, but next time, you let me know before you try anything, ok?"

Like good, obedient boys, both Chandler and Freddie nodded, still holding each other's hands.

"Excellent! Right, whoever here thinks it's time for a break can go look for another job, we're on a tight schedule and I want as much done as possible before we call it a day, is that understood?"

Freddie and Chandler took this as their cue to leave, and they walked as fast as they could without actually running, still holding hands, hearts pounding madly in their chests, barely able to contain themselves until they were safe behind closed doors. As soon as Chandler closed the door to the showers, he turned and looked at Freddie.

"Are you serious?"

"Chan, I spent all night thinking about you! I couldn't even sleep, because you weren't there right next to me, and that was killing me! I have no idea what my future is like, I don't know what I'll be doing five years from now… All I know is… The only thing I'm sure of… is that without you, there is no future for me! So yeah, I'm serious, of course I'm serious! I love you, Chandler, I've loved you since the moment I first saw you! And I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Openly, for the whole world to know, for as long as we both shall live. So…"

And to Chandler's amazement, his beloved actually went down on one knee in front of him, taking his hand and giving him one of those rare smiles, the ones he reserved for Chandler, when they were alone.

"I don't have a ring yet… You already have my heart, my body and my soul… But if you say yes, I promise to always be with you, stand by you, and shelter you from the storm and the rain…"

Chandler had to tell himself more than once not to cry, but Freddie wasn't making it easy for him.

"Chandler… love of my life… my soulmate… Will you marry me?"

Chandler wasn't sure that he could trust his voice at the moment, so he nodded.

"…yes…" he then said, in a broken voice, tears staring to run down his beautiful face. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…"

He would probably have continued saying yes for at least another minute or so, if Freddie hadn't pulled him close and kissed him.


End file.
